Season Five: With Ten
by EPIC KITTY WRITER MAN
Summary: What if Ten hadn't regenerated at the end of Series 4? What would have been different?
1. The Tenth Hour: Part 1

**Hello!**

**A while ago, I read an article that said even if David Tennant had stayed, they would have had Amy. So, I remembered, and was inspired to make this! Enjoy!**

* * *

Pieces of glass dug into the Doctor's back, as he lay spread out on the floor. He stared up at the shattered glass dome above him. He turned onto his side, drawing in a breath. He raised his head off of the broken glass.

"I'm alive," He managed to say. He felt an unbelievable amount of joy. He turned onto his stomach, then raised himself onto his arms. His eyes were wide, him being unbelieving of the fact that he had lived.

"I'm still alive," He again said. Out of his mouth came a choked noise halfway between a laugh and a sob. He let himself smile a small smile.

_Knock, Knock, Knock!_

The Doctor turned, and faced Wilf, still in the control room.

"They gone then?" Wilf asked unnecessarily. The Doctor smiled a little wider.

"Yeah." He told his friend.

"Good-o, could you… you know, let me out of this?" He gestured to the control room. The Doctor nodded.

"'Course." He pulled the sonic from his jacket, and unlocked the chamber. Wilfred stepped out. "I'm glad The Master shut off the Nuclear bolt." The Doctor said. "If he hadn't, the system might have overloaded." Wilf looked at him.

"'S that bad?" He asked. The Doctor resisted the urge to smile wider.

"Yeah." The Doctor walked over, and hugged Wilf. "I'm alive." He said, still not fully comprehending it. Wilf smiled.

"Yes you are." The Doctor pulled out of the hug.

"Let's take you home." He said.

_~After The Doctor Has Dropped Wilf Of At His House~_

The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS. He pulled his coat off, and stepped over to the console.

"Where to next?" He wondered aloud. He stepped, around, pulling some levers. The TARDIS jerked violently. The Doctor's eyes widened. "What's wrong?" He moved to the left, and the TARDIS jerked.

The Doctor Flew backwards, into the library, and the pool.

_~At Amelia Pond's House~ _

In a large house, a little ginger Scottish girl was saying her prayers.

"Dear Santa. Thank you for the dolls and pencils and the fish. It's Easter now, so I hope I didn't wake you, but honest, it is an emergency. There's a crack in my wall. Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices, so please, please, could you send someone to fix it? Or a policeman. Or a…" The girl trailed off, as a wheezing noise came from outside. "Back in a moment!"

The little girl grabbed a flashlight, and put on a coat and boots. She ran downstairs, and outside. She saw a blue box on it's side, and read 'POLICE PUBLIC CALL BOX'.

She stepped backwards, as the doors flew open, facing the sky. A grappling hook flew out. She stepped back further, as hands appeared. A a soaking wet man climbed up, and sat on the ledge. The girl looked at the strange man.

He wore a tattered light blue shirt, a brown tie with light blue swirls, and tattered brown pants, with light blue pinstripes. He had brown hair and eyes, and was covered in nick and bruises. He looked at the little girl.

"'Ello!" He said cheerfully. "I'm The Doctor! Who're you?" The little girl gulped.

"Amelia Pond," She told The Doctor. "And what kind of name is 'The Doctor'?" The Doctor looked at little Amelia Pond.

"Amelia Pond!" He exclaimed, ignoring the last part. "Sounds like a name from a fairytale!" Amelia looked at this man, The Doctor. He seemed very energetic for an adult.

"Are you a police man?" She wondered. The Doctor looked at her.

"'Course not!" He said, a cheery tone still in his voice. "Why? Did you call one?" He hopped off the ledge.

"No!" Amelia said. "If you're not a police man, then why does your box say police on it?" The Doctor looked at her, and broke out into a smile.

"Very observant, aren't you!" He exclaimed. "But it's not a box, it's a time machine." Amelia raised an eyebrow.

"How can it be a time machine?" She asked incredulously. "It's just a box!" The Doctor laughed.

"Advanced technology!" He exclaimed happily. "Thousands of years more advanced than what you have!"

Amelia couldn't help but laugh at him. He just sounded so very happy just to be there, telling her that a box could travel in time. Now The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Am I funny?" He asked smiling. Amelia nodded. The Doctor looked down, and whistled. "That was quite a fall! Heck of a climb back up!"

"Climb back up from where? Amelia asked.

"The library!" The Doctor Told her cheerily.

"Why are you wet then?" Amelia asked.

"I fell in the pool."

"You said you were in the library!"

"So's the pool!" He pulled a face. "Do you have any food? All of mine's spoiled!" Amelia nodded.

"Come inside!" The Doctor followed the little girl inside. He ran over to the bathroom, and grabbed a towel to rinse himself off with.

"Do you have bananas?" He wondered. Amelia gestured to the bowl of fruit on the table. "Ah!" He walked over, and picked up a banana. He grimaced at he spotted a pear. "Ugh! I hate pears!" Amelia giggled as The Doctor ate his banana.

"Can you do something about the crack in my wall?" Amelia blurted out. The Doctor glanced at her.

"Sure!" Amelia led him to her room. The Doctor traced the crack with his finger. "We've had some cowboys in here!" He exclaimed, moving some furniture around.

"My Aunt says it's just an ordinary crack, but I don't believe her." Amelia explained. "I can hear voices, coming out of it when I'm sleeping."

"What do they say?" The Doctor picked up a cup of water, downed the entire glass, and put it up to the wall.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped." She told him. The Doctor nodded. He backed away, and pulled out his sonic from his pocket. He pressed the button. The crack flew open, and a gaint eye looked around. Amelia's eyes widened.

"Is that Prisoner Zero?" She asked. The Doctor shook his head.

"No… It must be his guard."

"Prisoner Zero has escaped!" A computerised voice droned. The crack started closing, and a bolt of energy struck The Doctor's leg.

"Are you okay?" Amelia gasped. The Doctor smiled.

"Fine!" He chirped. "Whatever that was," He reached into his pocket. "It left me a lovely little message. "Prisoner Zero has escaped."

A loud noise came from the box outside. The Doctor's calm demeanor melted. "No, no, no!" He shouted, sprinting downstairs, and outside. "The engines are phasing!"

"Is that bad?" Amelia asked.

"Yes! Very, very bad!" He ran a hand through his hair. "A quick five minute hop into the future should do it!" He jumped back onto the ledge, and grabbed the grappling hook.

"Can I come?" Amelia asked. The Doctor shook his head furiously.

"No, no, too dangerous! I'll be back in five minutes! I promise!" Amelia looked at her boots.

"People always say that." She mumbled. The Doctor jumped. Amelia looked up at him.

"Am I people?" He asked her. "I wouldn't do that to you, I swear. Not if I can help it! You can come, and see the TARDIS in five minutes!" Amelia smiled, fully trusting the strange man.

"Deal!" The Doctor smiled, hopped back onto the ledge. He turned, and smiled at Amelia. He hopped in, and Amelia heard the splash of a grappling hook hitting a pool. The wheezing noise from earlier sounded, and the box disappeared.

Amelia ran inside, and packed a suitcase full of clothes. She ran outside, and sat on her suitcase.


	2. The Tenth Hour: Part 2

**Hello! We're back with another chapter! I also wanted to mention, There will be differences in the plot, and there will be more adventures in this.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Doctor Who. THERE! I SAID IT, STEVEN!**

* * *

_~At Amelia's House, Twelve Years Later~_

The TARDIS materialized in Amelia's front garden, this time the right way up. The door opened, and the Doctor stumbled out.

"Amelia!" he coughed. "I worked out what that crack is! You've got to get out of there!" the Doctor ran over to the door. He soniced it. "Come on! Work!" the lock turned, and the Doctor stumbled in.

"Amelia! Are you alright?" he stopped in front of Amelia's door, and pounded on it. "Amelia! Prisoner Zero is here!" he desperately pounded on the door. He ran over to the door in the corner, and soniced it. He heard a creak behind him, turned, and was hit in the head with a cricket bat. He crumpled up on the floor, unconscious.

_~At The Hospital~_

A lady doctor, and a male nurse marched into the Coma Ward. The doctor looked at the nurse.

"So. They all called out at once, that's what you're saying? All of them. All the coma patients," the nurse nodded, and the woman sighed. "You do understand that these people are all comatose, don't you? They can't speak," the nurse nodded once again.

"Yes, Doctor Ramsden-" the nurse started, but was cut off by Doctor Ramsden.

"Then why are you wasting my time?"

"Because they called for you," Doctor Ramsden raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Me?" the nurse was about to answer, but the patient behind her started calling out.

"Doctor," Ramsden's eyes widened. "Doctor,"

A woman patient started calling as well. "Doctor. Doctor," Soon, every patient was calling out 'Doctor'.

* * *

The Doctor slowly regained consciousness. He could see a young ginger police woman, with an extremely tiny skirt.

"White male, late thirties, breaking and entering. Send me some back-up. I've got him restrained," She spotted his opening eyes. "Oi! You, sit still," the Doctor licked his lips.

"I'm thinking cricket bat. White Willow, with a smidge on Linseed oil," the police woman raised an eyebrow.

"There's no way you could taste that," she said.

"Well, I did!" the Doctor exclaimed. "And that hurt!"

"You were breaking an entering," the Doctor blinked several times, taking in his surroundings. He realized he was handcuffed to a radiator.

"Great! Narrowly escape death, and get handcuffed to a radiator!"

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got back up on the way," the woman snapped.

"Wait, hold on!" the Doctor raised his free hand. "Your a policewoman!" the woman rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, and you're breaking and entering." the Doctor shook his head.

"That's not the point!" he snapped. "Where's Amelia!" the woman's face turned into that of disbelief.

"Amelia Pond?" she asked.

"Yeah, little scottish girl, bright red hair!" some cogs turned in the Doctor's head. "Wait, what's your name?" The police woman ignored him, and started talking into her radio.

"Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up. This guy knows something about Amelia Pond." the Doctor focused on the door in the corner.

"I need to speak to whoever lives in this house!" the Doctor suddenly said.

"I live here." the Doctor raised an eyebrow, her reply only adding further proof to his theory.

"How many rooms on this floor?" He asked her.

"Why should I?"

"Because your life will change," the woman didn't even look away.

"Five," she said.

"Six!" The Doctor corrected her. The woman stared at him.

"Sorry?"

"There are six rooms on this floor!" the woman stared at him like he was insane.

"No. I've lived here for-"

"Years," the Doctor cut her off. The woman tried to pull a 'you're insane' face.

"I've lived here for six months!" the Doctor shook his head.

"You've lived here for years, Amelia Pond," the woman's eyes widened.

"How did you know?" she asked, her Scottish accent bleeding through. The Doctor chuckled.

"Just a shot in the dark. You have red hair. You live here," Amelia narrowed her eyes.

"You went on that?" she asked, disbelieving. The Doctor smiled.

"Did I not mention I'm strange? Sorry for being late Amelia, the TARDIS is quite unreliable at times," Amelia narrowed her eyes.

"You were twelve years late!" the Doctor winced. "And don't call me Amelia. Call me Amy,"

"Why?" the Doctor asked. "Amelia is a brilliant name! It's molto bene!" Amy narrowed her eyes.

"Bit fairytale," the Doctor sighed.

"Can you just let me out of these?" Amy looked embarrassed.

"I lost the keys,"

"You lost the keys?! What kind of policewoman are you?!"

"It's a costume!"

"Great! That's just brilliant! Where is that thing I had? It was silver, with blue at the end," Amy glanced at the door she had only noticed a little while ago.

"It could have rolled under the door," she started walking over to it.

"No!" the Doctor yelled. "Don't go in there!" Amy ignored him, and opened the door. She walked in.

"It's in here!" she called.

"You're right, must have rolled under the door,"

"Yeah… and then jumped onto the table," the Doctor could barely hear the last part. His eyes widened.

"Get out of there!" Amy ignored him, and stepped over to the table. "I'm asking you properly, just leave, just listen!" Amy grabbed the screwdriver, which was nearly stuck to the table with gunk. something slithered behind Amy.

"There's nothing here but…" the Doctor gulped.

"The corner of your eye," Amy looked in the corner of her eye, and saw it. "Don't look at it! If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you!" Amy turned, turned the other way, then turned back. She was looking the creature right in the eyes. She screamed. She ran to the Doctor, and handed him the screwdriver.

"What is that!" She screamed as the Doctor tried to sonic the handcuff.

"I 'dunno," he smiled in triumph as the handcuff. Amy watched in horror as the monster melded, and became a man and dog.

"Attention, Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded." A voice, sounding exactly like the one from the crack, droned. Prisoner Zero looked slightly scared, but the Doctor smirked.

"Here come the police!"

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated." the Doctor sighed.

"Why do they always go to such desperate measures?" he wondered aloud.

* * *

** Did you like? R&R!**


	3. The Tenth Hour: Part 3

**Hello! I have an announcement! After I get through seasons 5, 6, 7 and 8, when it comes out...I will be doing if Five had stayed! lasting until the show ends, and I might do more after that. Then, if Six hadn't been sacked! Anyway, part three!**

* * *

Amy screeched a little bit. "Incinerated?!" she ask-yelled. The Doctor nodded, and jumped up.

"Let's leave!" he said, and Amy nodded in agreement. While Prisoner Zero was distracted by the Atraxi, they ran past him. They ran over to the TARDIS.

"Agh!" the Doctor pounded on the door. "Stupid universe! Just because I lived, doesn't mean you can break my TARDIS!" he shouted. He turned around, and headed in the direction of what looked to be the main part of town. "Agh, well… Allons-y!" Amy stopped and looked at him weirdly.

"Allons-y?" she asked. The Doctor nodded.

"It's french, for let's go," Amy still stared at him. "Come on! We mustn't waste time!" the Doctor grabbed her arm and dragged her along.

"How've you been in the last twelve years?" the Doctor asked. Amy glared at him.

"I've had for phyciatrists," she told him, her voice holding a sour tone. The Doctor raised an incredulous eyebrow.

"Four?" he asked. Amy looked slightly embarrassed.

"I kept biting them," to Amy's surprise, a look of impressment was on the doctor's face.

"Why?" Amy looked down.

"They told me you weren't real," the Doctor snorted.

"Well, if you can handcuff me to a radiator, and hit me with a cricket bat, I think I'm pretty real," Amy rolled her eyes. Down the road, the warning of the Atraxi was playing. The Doctor, followed by Amy, sprinted down the road, stopping in front of an ice cream truck.

"Why are you playing that?" the Doctor asked accusingly. The man looked confused.

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune," he said. The Doctor looked around, his eyes narrowed.

"What's going on?" he wondered aloud. he sprinted into a random house. Amy followed him. Inside, an old woman was repeatedly pressing buttons on a TV remote. on the TV itself, was a ice blue eye, and the message repeated over, and over again.

"'Ello!" he greeted the woman. "I'm the Doctor, and I'm going to save your life!" he strode over to the woman, and took the remote from her.

"The Doctor?" she asked, just as Amy came in. "The raggedy Doctor!" Amy froze, and the old woman looked at her. "The raggedy Doctor! From all those cartoons you made when you were little!" the Doctor looked at Amy.

"Cartoons?" he asked, and set back to work on the remote. "There we go!" he pointed the remote at the TV, and the message changed language. He clicked it again, several times. "Okay, so it's in every language, on every channel..." a look of shock appeared on his face.

"Oh, I'm so thick!" he shouted, dragging his hands through his hair. "They're not talking about your house, Amy," he turned to her, a serious expression on his face. "They're talking about the whole world," thoughts ran a million miles an hour through the Doctor's mind.

He ran out the door, ignoring the man stepping into the house. He stared up into the sky.

"Okay. Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core? They're going to need a forty percent fission blast," he glanced at Amy. "With a medium sized starship, heating up would take about twenty minutes…" he looked at Amy. "We have twenty minutes to save the word," he informed her somberly. The sky went dark, for a couple of seconds, then the light returned. Amy was looking up at the sky.

"What happened to the sun?!" she shrieked. The Doctor looked up.

"Nothing, you're just looking at it through a forcefield," Amy looked at the Doctor, alarmed.

"Forcefield?" she asked. The Doctor nodded. He spotted something in the corner of his eye. A nurse, taking a picture of a man and dog.

"Ah-ha!" he shouted, running in that direction. He snatched the phone out of the nurse's hand. "Why are you taking a picture of a man and his dog?" he asked, already knowing the answer. Amy ran up. The nurse looked at her.

"Hello Amy," he said. She nodded.

"Hello, Rory,"

"Excuse me!" the Doctor cut in. "I asked you a question," Rory blinked.

"W-wait a minute!" he said, his jaw dropping slightly. "You're the doctor!" the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yes, who else would I be?" he held his hand up. "Don't answer that question, answer the other one!" Rory blinked several times.

"W-well he can't be here," he started. "Because he's-" the Doctor cut him off.

"He's in a hospital!" he exclaimed. "In a coma! A multiform needs a psychic link to take on someone's appearance!" he grinned at Amy.

"You asked him that just so you could look smart, didn't you?" she asked accusingly. The doctor looked mildly embarrassed.

"Maybe," Amy rolled her eyes. "Anyway, let's save the world!" Amy looked at him, as if fighting a battle inside.

"Fine,"

* * *

**The next part is when they save the world!**


End file.
